Old Beginnings
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Rory's back at Yale..Logan's gone. Luke and Lor are together.Christopher is even gone...Everything is perfect till he comes back. But maybe shes saved...JR Forever!Rogan fans dont read! Sequal UP!
1. He's back

i dont own anything but my own imagination!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked right up to the diner, opened the door and smiled. The overwheming urge for good coffee could not be subdeud by Starbucks or her mother, she needed Luke's coffee. Even if it meant having to see Him , she would just have to stand it before she went back to Loralei Gilmore's house and finshed her article for school. Yale. A great school that had her grandparents proud. Every since she was a little girl she dreamed of Harvard, but instead desided to go to Yale. She took one year off, besides her mother's disaproval, but she was back and happier then ever.

Even though her ex-boyfriend moved to London and she broke up with him, was besides the fact. Logan had been a jerk and once again cheated on her. The presents was sweet at first but she really hated not being able to see him untill Christmas so she hopped on a plane. When she got there she found him, Finn and Robert all trying to get a girl to go home with him. Logan won eventually and atempted to take her back to his hotelroom. Rory was pissed she walked up to him and slapped him straight in the face. SHe walked away and didnt go back. She just started living with her mother in Stars Hollow, today. She stayed there untill she was done moving the stuff into her new dorm, and untill the Summer was over.

As she walked in the bell gingled and she heard a high-pitched skewl as Lane,followed by Loralei, ran over to her and gave her a great bear hug.

"I'm soooo glad your hame i missed u soooo much!"

"Hi Lane how was the honeymoon?"Rory said hugging Lane back.

"It was...I'll talk to you about it later. Ok?"

"Yeah, later!"

Luke walked in from the storage room with Jess.

"Hey, Rory!" Luke half screamed.

"LUKE!"

Rory ran up to Luke and gave him a hug aswell.

"Luke. Coffee. NOW!"Rory heard her mother say.

"Wait a second ok? It's not everyday I get to see my Daughter-In-Law!" Luke said smiling.

"From now on it will be!" Loralei answered. Luke looked down obviously confused, "Im staing here 'till my dorm's ready"

"I'll get your coffee Lor,"a voice frombehind Luke said. Jess.

"Thank You. It' good to see kindness is actually in Luke's family somewhere!"

Jess walked over to the coffee maker and pour Loralei a cup.

"Hun, you want one?" Loralei looked at her daughter. Rory looked at her mother, astonishment spread acroos her face.

"I'll take that as a yes."She looked up and nodded up at Jess. He pulled up another cup and poured Rory coffee. Rory saw Luke walk into the back with her mother.

---------------------------------------In the storage room--------------------

"What? Luke, what is it?"Loralei said.

"I talked to Jess so there's nothing to worry about." Luke stated as he started to pace.

"What would be wrong? They Have a history and thats all! It's not like they won't be there when we get out there, or that they will be malling eachother." Luke rolled his eyes and stopped pacing. "Ok, I'm just still worried. I mean it's bad enough he's back, but with Rory here now. This is bad, really bad!" By the end of his rant he was practicly yelling.

"Everything will be ok. Ok?" he nodded.

Luke and Loralei walked in from the storage room to find Jess and Rory talking civilly.

" I can't believe you still won't give Hemingway a chance." Jess stated smirking.

"What can I say he makes me fall asleep everytime i read _The Old Man and the Sea._ It's a curse."

"Ok nevermind then. Umm...you want more coffee?" Jess attempeted although he was never good at making small-talk.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"This isn't what i expected though," Loralei wispered into Luke's ear as they overheard Rory and Jess' conversation.

"Ok you kids break it up! Break it up!" Loralei said sarcasticly makeing Jess jump from surprize.

" Mom, where not kids! I'm 23 for Christ's sake!" Rory laughed. 'God I love that laugh!' Jess thought as he looked at Rory.

"well, Jess you can head off I'm closing early today. To get ready for tomorrow."

"what's tomorrow?" Rory asked supisiously.  
"Luke's Dark Day! We dont talk about it. Right Sweets?" Loralei called to Luke who was now in the kitchen. he walked out and looked quetionatly at Loralei."Sweets? when did you start callin' me that?"

"Ohhh, Luke it's just somehitng I'm trying out"


	2. Coffee !

**Once again only my imagination,is what i own.  
**

**Jeweles- thanx for the review!**

-------------------------------------------------------Next Day--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked toward Dossy's Market. She passed Luke's and saw the 'Gone Fishing' sign out front.

'Why didn't Jess just do it?' She thought and almost ran into him.

"Sorry Jess. Didn't mean to. Thinking." she said smiling her best fake smile, she never got used to Jess. Never really like him at all. Even when he was going out wiht Rory. She didn't like her daughter's ex-boyfriend, her husban's nephew! Her nephew-in-law!

He walked away and she shook off the experence.

Lorelai walked into the market. She needed Pop Tarts, soda, waffles, coffee mix, creamer, and shampoo.

After Lorelai packed her things she headed for home. Right as she got in the door the phone rang.

-----------------------------------------------Phone-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai! Why didn't you tell me she was back in town?" Emily. Lorelai's mother was on the phone and she didn't have her coffee so her patience was short.

"Hold on, Mom!" Lorelai growed. "RORY!" she screamed, "It's grandma!"

Rory came down the stairs to find her mother with grochery bags and a phone in hand."Here," she heald it out to her and Rory took the receiver and said," Hi, Gran'ma."

"Hello, Rory. Why didn't your mother tell us you were in town?"

"We've been busy and I've only been here for about 2 days."

"Well, I had to hear it from one of the girls at the DAR. It's ok anyway. When are you coming?"

"Coming?Gran'ma to what?"

"Dinner,Rory! You need to see your grandparents eventually!"

"Umm...I don't know when I'll be abl-. I'll call you when I know ok?"

"Ok Rory.Talk to you soon."

-----------------------------------Kitchen--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess who has to go to dinner with me?"Rory asked smiling at her mother.

"Ohhh! I'm good at these! James Dean? Willy? Me!" Lorelai blurted responding to Rory's pointing.

"NOOOO! please don't make me? They are creul and unusaul punishment spaned through my life! Please? NOO!" Lorelai begged. She hated Friday night dinners at her parent's house.

"If I have to go then, you have to buy coffee for a week."

"Ok, then. Coffee on Luke for the rest of the week." Rory said writing it down with a sly smile.

"Not like Jess wouldn't absulutly LOVE to serve you coffee for the rest of the week!" Rory frowned. She hadn't thought about Jess all day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N Sorry for the shortness. It's about 9:00 am and im tired! R&R plz!  
**


	3. Movies anyone?

**Thanks sooooo much for the reviews...keep em coming.**

**Sorry about the 'Daughter-In-Law' comment im not up on legal terms apperently!**

**I really sorry that i didnt get this in soon enough i got mad cause skool started and i cant get on my comp as much as ide like so sorry!  
**

**I dont own anything but my imagination.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into her room. Jess was on her mind since her mom brought him up. He was so beautiful and still so sweet, but they had a horrible history. Her trying to cheat on Logan and screwing it up, Jess leaving at the worst time, him coming back with the Love you speech. The list goes on and on.

' Why does this happen now!' Rory thought sitting on her bed.'Everything was perfect 'till he _had _to come back! Doesn't he have a life in California,no he moved. New York?' She explained way she was there, but he had no explaination for being in Stars Hollow.

Rory walked out and grabbbed her cell on the way out of the house."Where you goin-" the door cut her mother off, mid-question.

As Rory headed for the diner she remembered 'Luke's Dark Day' was today and decided on using the key above the door anyway. She needed coffee again, Gilmores' always do. She got to the diner and opened the door without thinking to check if anyone was inside. Someone was. Jess was behind the counter pouring coffee when she walked in.  
"Sorry the kitchen is closed, for lack of owner's motive to move," He said without turning around.  
"Well, I'm part family. Am I still allowed?" Rory replied walking up to the counter. Jess smirked and poured her a cup.  
"ok then. What's up with Jess?" Rory asked.  
"Nothing. Pouring coffee for a_ friend_." He hesitated at that word.  
"Are we friends?"  
"I don't really know. You know?"  
"Why do you think I asked you?" Rory laughed and Jess smiled big.  
"Well, nevermind then. So... what book you reading now?"Jess asked.  
"I really got bored so I'm reading _Howl_ again. You?" She smiled.  
"No actually."  
"Damn, you are no good at small-talk!" Rory blurted.  
"Shit! Since when did you cuss so casually?" Jess smirked.  
"I just do it when the time is right."Rory said in a girly voice to look absolutly innocent.  
"Ok then. So what are you planning to do today?"Jess asked. Actully interested.  
"I have to go over to Lane's cause i think she has a bug from her vaction, but I was wondering what you were doin' 'cause I really want to go to the movies. Even though there is noone to go with."  
Jess was shocked that she wouls suggest going anywhere with him. Let alone a dark movie theater.  
"Well, I'm not doin' anything." Jess said hiding his concern.  
"OK I'll come by and pick you up at like 3 ok? We'll go to the movie theater in Hartford."  
With that she walked out of the diner,coffee in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N  
The shortness is making me mad but the idea wont come out in clear words so this make take a while story ppl!**


	4. Say Anything

**This chapter will be as long as I can make it without leaving my comp...here it goes.  
Reviews are Awsome THANX!  
This Chapter im trying out POVs so spare me!  
I dont own anything.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Three o'clock came at last and Jess had been out on the diner steps for about 20 mins.  
'I'm not going to worry if she doesn't show up. It might come to her about how wierd it is!' He thoguht as he saw car after car come down the street.After what seemed liek forever she came to the diner. She was driving her mother's Jeep, hood up.  
"Hey, you! Get in!" Rory said as she stopped in front of him.  
"OK, What are we going to see?"Jess asked as he climbed into the vehicle.  
"I don't know. Fluffy love story, gross monsters, or comical short flim?"  
"How long is a 'short film'?"  
"I think about a half an hour."  
"Sounds boring. OK then whats the love story?"  
"I was waiting for this, the theater in Hartford only shows movies from the 80's. Stupid theater. Well, anyway they are playing 'Say Anything'."  
Rory began to duck sarcasticly as Jess smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------Jess' POV--------------------------------  
Say anything! Why the hell does it have to be this movie? I'm sitting next to Rory and going to the movies with her. Why aren't I happy? I'm going to the movies with the love of my life!  
"Well, your wanting to go right?" The saddness on Rory's face stabbed through my heart like a serrated knife.  
"Of cource! Why wouldn't I? Atleast I can go with you and not some stupid person who can't appreciate a good movie when they see one!"  
I thought I saw her smile, but it changed into a worried look as we turned the corner to find that a silver Mustang was parked in a gas station parking lot. Emily Gilmore can't ruin this. No one can as far as I'm conserned.  
"Just go faster and she won't notise."  
"Who? What? Oh... you think thats-- funny."  
"What are you talking about Ror. That looks like your grandmother's car. If its not her's who's is it?" I'm starting to get a little freaked out. Who could it be?  
"L-l-l-og-a-n." She stammered.  
No, no ,no. n-nnnnn- oooooo this is not happening!

---------------------------------------Rory's POV--------------------------------------------------

Logan? could that be his car? It is Grandma got a gold one yesturday. No this can't be happening. I'm trying to ge tin good graces with Jess and my ex-fiance is here? NO!  
"Your kidding right?"He bumped me out of whatever trance I was in.  
"I wish I was."My voice wasn't steady.  
"Boy i adda kick Logan's-"  
"NO!" I cut him off.  
"Rory just forget him and lets go see a good movie," Jess said finally getting up the courage i had to drive a little faster as to avoid the envitable. He was a Hunzburger. He'll find me if he wants to, and if he gets to Stars Hollow he'll have hell to pay.  
"OK,I'm buying" I said before he had any chance.  
"Rory. No! I can't do that." He said and I felt myself relax again. being 16 all over again. NO I can't do that to him. I tryed to cheat on Logan. No I can't be like that!  
"Ok nevermind then. It looks like your lost in thought anyway."  
"Oh. Sorry! What did you say?"  
"Nothing, lets go watch the movie."

------------------------------------------------------Later--Author POV---------------------------  
"Good movie. Always a great movie!" Jess said as they walked into Rory's house.  
"Want something to drink, Jess?" Rory asked as he sat on the couch.  
"Yeah, what you got?"  
"I'll get you a soda." Rory smiled. Rory came back and sat on the couch.  
"Hi." She said as she leaned over to Jess.  
"Hey. So you have fun toda-" Jess was cut off again by a hard kiss on the mouth. He pulled back and stared at Rory with wide eyes. "What the hell was that for?" Jess said.  
"I missed you and have been wanting to do that for a long time now."  
"Rory we can't do this! It happens all the fucking time! DAMNIT! Rory!" Jess yelled standing up.  
"Jess, it's not like we had sex or something. All I did was kiss you and you don't have to take it as something. It whats I wanted!" Rory replied.  
"No! Rory, I love you, and have since the day I met you. I can't ,nor can you, change that ever!" He just stood there as Rory stared at the brown eyes she loved many years ago. Did she love him now? She didn't know. Or does she?  
"Jess, if you don't think about this too much or if you just don't say anything and 'till you think about it. I love you too, you idiot!" He didn't need to think about it. He stepped over and kissed Rory gently on the lips.  
"Hi." He whispered.  
"Hi." She whispered back with a humongous grin. He smirked and she touched his cheek.  
"I missed that too." She stated referring to his smile. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N Ok just to tell ya I had no intention to do that. It was tpyed into my head and so i wrote it. odd huh?**

**Sorry ppl im newe and confused and i cant keep my facts straight.**


	5. On The down low in the upstairs

**Ok this will not go on for much longer but i dont know how long.  
Kaypgirl- thanks so much for pointing that out! No Jess' eyes aren't blue and I changed it in the story.  
As usual i dont own a thing.**

---------------------------------------------------------Next Day--------------------------------------------

They walked hand-in-hand through Stars Hollow. The famous town-princess ,and infamous town bad-boy hook up attracted many eyes. Ms. Patty even had the courage to come up and ask them if they were back together. Rory shrugged and didn't reply, and they walked along to Luke's. The bell rang and they saw Babette talking to Lorelai.  
"I told ya, Hun. They walked up here hand holding and stuff, so cute ,but such a shame. He's got a beautiful butt and all but the bad-boy shouldn't be rebound. They loved each other, or at least that's what Miss Patty said to me earlier." Babette didn't bother looking over.  
"Hey, only daughter of mine. How's life?" Lorelai asked.  
"Better without gossip. If I can help it." Rory replied glaring playfully at Babette.  
"Coffee?" Jess asked as Rory say down.  
"Yes, please. Some for Mom too, I have pay. Shes going to dinner with me to my grandparent's house Friday."  
"Your very cruel, and you," Jess replied pointing to Lorelai,"Should have gotten more then coffee out of her, Emily can brutal. I didn't tell you, but when I came to your Grandparents house with a black-eye. Ummmmm I go hit in the eye by a swan at the Dragonfly." Jess felt ashamed but didn't show it he dunked his head as Lorelai and Rory sat there on the brink of laughter. "Don't." Rory whispered to her mom.  
"Come on its not bad, funny, but not bad." She picked up Jess' head. They looked at each other.  
" I'm fine. It's just that's how I lost you."  
"Let's not go back into that." Lorelai cut in.  
'Good idea.' Rory thought remembering how Jess can get when he's not in a particularly good mood.

"OK, Jess." Luke walked in the front. "Ok Jess, you need to go upstairs and get the boxes of pickles I left up there."  
"K, Luke. Come on." He said grabbing Rory by the hand.  
They walked up the stairs while Luke and Lorelai blabbed on and on about why they did so. The last thing they heard form them was: " I told you this was going to happen Luke!" Lorelai said.

"Finally, some time for me to have you all to myself." Jess smirked as he kissed Rory on the lips and pushed her back towards the bed. "This vacation turned out better then I thought it would." She said between breaths.  
"I know what you mean." Jess laughed ridding himself of his shirt.  
"Good idea. That was starting to get in the way a bit don't you think?" She said in reply. They carried on from there. About 30 minuetes later Rory found herself laying on Jess's bed. He was in the bathroom.  
"Jess, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Oh nevermind, your probably doing your hair anyway. Oh wait," She found her purse and dug through it until she found her compact.  
'Oh Shit! I have sex hair. Not good!' Rory thought as she grabbed her mini brush and ran it through her hair. Jess came out while she was doing this and sat next to her.  
"Your's too?" he smirked.  
"Yeah, I hate when that happens."  
"Well then I don't think you will have much sex in the next twenty years of your life wiht an attitude like that." Jess laughted.  
"Ok," he continued, "where ae those pickels. I didn't really have time to grab them did I" He saw the jar that Luke had left. Jess grabed it with a huff.  
"Heavy?" Ror asked with a laugh.  
"Haha, can you open the door please?" He asked  
"Darn I wish you would have begged." She said smiling and giving Jess a quick peck on the lips.


	6. Peachy Keen

**Reviews are again always welcome  
I dont own Gilmore Girls, if I did Logan would be dead right now and Rory would be with Jess...  
On with the show!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Lorelai saw her daughter come silently down the stairs and smile nervously at her.  
She gave Rory the 'What the hell was that?' look and Rory gestured to go outside. Once they were out of earshot of the diner Lorelai was the first to speak.  
"Why in the world were you up there that long?" Lorelai blurted unable to contain it.  
"We couldn't find the pickles?" Rory tried.  
"I wonder if anyone else couldn't find the pickels one day with their boyfriend. Oh... ME! Rory you couldn't of no not him you know how irresponsible he is, and for all you know he may run again." Lorelai almost yelled and started to pace slightly.  
"MOM! Don't worry. I don't think I told you, but when I went to Philly with Luke to see Jess' new store I kissed Jess and we got into a fight about Logan. Oh, and guess what?"  
"What? What could be worse?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
"Logan's in Hartford!" Rory replied eyes flooding with tears she couldn't let fall  
"Ror-ry, Oh Honey." Lorelai stopped pacing and ran over to her daughter. She tried to comfort her.  
"Mom."  
"What Sweetie?"  
"You don't have to go to Friday's dinner with me. I don't want you to have too much drama right now that your comfortable with Luke and everything."  
"What drama? Don't tell me Emily will invite Logan." She pulled back. Rory nodded and started to sob.  
"My mom wouldn't do that!"  
"Yes she would. I didn't tell her that we broke up. I'm dead! I can't face Logan after what happened. If he's here, he'll come to dinner. If he comes to dinner, there will be alot of drama. Drama is nothing good with Gilmores'. Never has been."  
"I will call my mom tonight and tell her that something happened. The world ended while she was at DAR, or there was a nuclear war. Only Emily, and well, cockroaches can survive that right?" Lorelai said looking her daughter in the eyes.  
Rory relaxed a little, but something in her eye gave Lorelai a bad feeling.  
"What else is it, Hun?"  
"Jess. I will have to answer any relationship questions if Logan's there. He will ask stuff like...'So, Ace, who did you leave me for?'"  
Rory sobbed harder into her mother's already soaked shoulder.  
"You do NOT have to answer to that asshole. He cheated on you, and is probably alone. You are having a great relationship with Jess. According to what Babette heard your sex life isn't that bad either." Lorelai laughted  
Rory pulled away and stared sraight into her mother's eyes.  
"Mom, did you hear anything?" Rory studdered  
"No, but Babette swore she heard something coming from upstairs and I joked about it. That's it."  
Rory stood in the middle of town with the most shocked expression. 'Babette heard me and Jess! Shit! No! First Logan then Babette hears Jess and Me having sex. No!!!!! This isn't happening!'  
"Everything ok?" Rory heard a voice from behind her. It broke her train of thought so she turned to see who it was. Jess was standing at the door with Luke and they had shocked/humiliated looks on thier faces.  
'Yeah, everything is just GREAT! My daughter's ex-boyfriend is in town, her sex life is being discussed amongst several big mouths and she has a boyfriend who can break her heart in a blink of an eye! everything is peachy.' Lorelai thought puttting a fake smile on.  
"Yeah everythings peachy." She lied.


	7. No Snapping

**Thanx for the comments! The reviews are great! This maybe the last chapter but if i leave it open there will be a sequal. **

**Story Time!!  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rory and her mother walked home after a breif conversation with Jess and Luke. 'Everythings fine. She just needs some mommy time!' Lorelai told them, 'No Jess I have her call you when she gets to it. You'll see her tomorrow anyway.'  
"Mom?" Rory asked as they walked into the house.  
"Yeah, Babe?" Loralei sadi haging up her and Rory's coats.  
"Could you be a little nicer to Jess from now on?" Rory hiccuped.  
"I wasn't bei-" Lorelai started, but reconsidered due to her daughter's state of emotion.  
"Yes. I will be nicer to him. Ummmm, are you still going to dinner on Friday?" Lorelai finally said.  
"I don't know yet, but I will ask Grandma if she knows if Logan's in town. Good idea?" She asked.  
"No, not a good idea she will say something like,'Oh my goodness why didn't you tell me he was in town. I will invite him over right this moment.'" Lorelai said in her best impression of Emily. This made Rory laugh because her mother was never good at impressions.  
"Mom, no impression can forfill Grandma. Emily can never be repeated." Rory started laughing again, but this time it was harder and she had to sit down.  
"Calm down there, Hun. You will make yourself sick." said a now giggling Lorelai.  
"I'm ok thats better then what I was about a minute ago." Rory stated as her breathing slowed.  
Lorelai asked if she wanted some coffee and she accepted. She put a pot on and waited for the little ding.  
'Coffee takes forever now!'  
"Coffee takes forever now!" Rory said and Lorelai stood there as her daughter had so obviously read her mind. " I was thinking that." She finally said in a solem expression.  
"Mom, the coffees done." Rory said after a long pause of uncomforatable silence.  
"O yeah." She staggered over to the counter and got the coffee pot, along with two cups.  
"Here, Hun." Lorelai said to Rory. She took the cup and sipped it slowly.  
"Mom, Umm I really didn't mean to snap at you back there."  
"You didn't snap you may have overeacted to something I said, but no snapping!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOT MY FAULT!!! im trying to wirte this and I can't think right now. I will get this next chapter out by Saturday I promise!!!!**


	8. Less Then Small

**I say this again... I don't own anything...Logan...dead...Jess...not run ...blah blah blah. **

Thanx for the reveiws.  
Soooo very sry for the deley i had a bunch of shit i had to take care of.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

------------------------------------------------------Next day---------------------------------------------- Jess saw Rory walking into the diner and practicly ran over Ms. Patty heading for the door.  
"You ok?" He asked wiht a worried look,"You didn't look so well yesterday. You ok now?" He continued.  
"Yes , I'm fine, She lied," just some crap I had to take care of. Sorry I messed up." She replied as the walked to the counter and she sat down.  
"Coffee." He said and it sounded more like a statement then a question. He poured her a cup and she nodded.  
"Thanks. Coffees good today." She said after a long pause.  
His face gave away a kind of glow and they sat in confertable silence while she tryed to figure out why he looked like this.  
"Whats with the glow?" She asked as she took another sip of her coffee.  
"What glow?" he asked caustiously looked around the diner for the source.  
"The glow on your face you look like Rudolph."  
He smiled and said,"I have no idea what your talking about." That instant Lorelai choose to come in the diner to get coffee, and see Luke.  
"Santa need you to guide his sleigh tonight? Its not even September!" Lorelai commented and Jess just stood to take the insults.  
"I'm not glowing. Although if I was it would be because I have the most beautiful girl in the world." he said smiling at Rory who didn't return the favor.  
"Whats wrong?" Jess continued.  
"Noting just alot on my mind right now with Mom's wedding plans and such. Oh that reminds me," She said turning toward Lorelai."We need to set a date soon."  
"Oh, Hun we already did that."  
"What?! Why in the world didn't you tell me?"Rory blurted.  
"Babe, I did tell you. October 16th, next year. Dah don't you remember?"Lorelai said stunned by her daughters loose memory.  
"Opps. Forgot sorry 'bout that." Rory said suddenly extremly interested in the coffee cup between her hands.  
"Ok, I have to get to the Inn. Hopefully Micheal will come by here and bug you two later." She said with a smirk, walking out.

------------------------------------------Pre Friday Night Dinner------------------------------------------  
"Hun, I told you to tell them!!" Lorelai sad to her daughter as they sat in front of Emily Gilmore's mansion home.  
"I was going to." Rory started, "but wiht Jess and everything going on right now I kinda lost track." Seh looked at her feet.  
"Ok then you know your going to have to face them anyway, but tonight may not be al bad i mena you could storm out if Logan's there and make me explain everything."Lorelai's face dropped."Wait not such a good idea. Why don't we go in there together and she if he's there."  
They walked slowly up the stone driveway and Lorelai rang the doorbell.  
The new maid, Rosita, answered it.  
"May I take your coot." She said with her thick acent.  
They walked in and Rory's greatest fear was realised. Logan was sitting and talking very comfortablly with Richard.  
Emily wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Oh, girls."Richard said looking up from his conversation.  
Logan did a double take. He wasn''t sre why _she_ was here. She broke up with me right?  
"Ofcourse you know Logan. "Richard continued breaking the train of thought.  
"Yes, we do." Lorelai answered for the both of them.  
"Logan can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" Lorelai asked. Logan stood and walked toward the small space they called the kitchen.  
"Ok Logan there are thirteen places you can leave this house. You better pick one NOW!" She stated.  
"Why in the Hell are you baggering me? I was invited."  
"'Cause, I don't know, maybe because you cheated on my daughter while in another country and your here now!!" She was at a close yell.  
"I'm sorry that Rory broke up with me. I didn't know that I was going to be invited the same day Rory was. If I did I won't be here. Wait Why didn't Ror tell Richard or Emily about us?" He demanded.  
"I don't know, Logan just LEAVE now or else you will be going out of here without your legs 'cause I'm about to just shove them up your-"  
"Mom?" She heard Rory call.  
"Dinners ready come out." Rory said in a small voice.


	9. No More Miss Nice Gurl

**Last chapter Ppl Im gonna have a sequal but it will be a lil different**

**Time for the grand finaly  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Coming." Lorelai said turning her focus back to Logan.

"Ok. Leave or I _will_ _make_ you leave." She glared at him and he saw that she wasn't kidding.

"Ok. I'll find a way out soon." He said defeated.

"Good!" Lorelai replied opening the door and walking out to the table.

"Emily," Logan started," I'm sorry, but my boss called and I have to go back to London for a while. I'll see you when I get back. Thank You so much for your invitation. I'm sorry Richard, Emily. I have to go now. Good bye." Logan said before walking to the door without another word.

"Lorelai what did you say to him when you when to the bathroom?" Emily pressed.  
"I- wait I should let Rory tell you what happened."

"Ok. Gran'ma, Gran'pa, I broke up with Logan. I went ot London after I got tired of not seeing him. Ummm... i went to a coffee shop where the hotel lady told me he asked about. I found him with Robert and Finn. But he was there with another girl so I walked up to him and threw a cup of coffee in his face. That's all that happened. We haven't spoken."  
After Rory's explaination Emily sat down and had no reaction what so ever.

"Mom, why are you pulling a loosey goosey?"Lorelai asked her.

"It was enevatable. Luke and you went through it too. Lorelai I wasn't ever mad at you for the Luke incident. Although I didn't know it was going to happen i knew something was with those two. It will work it's self out."

"Grandma. NO IT WON'T ! He's cheated on me for the last time and I already moved on!" Rory belowed at her Grandmother.

"Rory Gilmore, you are throwing a fit. Now sit down!" Emily yelled and they all sat at the table, evryone but Lorelai.

"No, Mom. She doesn't have to be under the same control you put me under. Chris is paying for Yale. You can't hang that over her shoulders. We have no dept to pay with you. If she hates him she freaking hates him! You might like him or his family or anything, but she doesn't so butt the HELL out!"Lorelai blurted and stomped out the door Rory close on her heels.

"Mom, what the hell?" Rory said when they were both in the jeep and halfway down the road.

"I don't like that boy at all! Mom needs to see him the way noone but we do. No little Hunzbuger.No a cheating bastard.

"Ok." Rory said and left it at that.

------------------------------------------Next day at Luke's----------------------------------  
Lorelai Gilmore walked into Luke's with a huge grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Luke and Jess asked she just sshook her head and asked for coffee. "Here you go." Luke said. At that second Rory's phone rang loud in the silent diner.  
"Hello?" She said and Luke pointed to the 'NO CELL PHONES!' sign haning on the wall.  
She walked out side to hear a small voice in her cell phone.  
"Ace?" the male voice asked.  
"What do you want, Logan? I'm kinda busy!"  
"I wanted to just tell you that I was attacked in the park. Soem almost killed me! i'll stay out of you life, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sor-" Rory hung up her phone wiht a loud click.  
"Mom! I wanted him to pay and maybe die by my hands not yours!!!" Rory yelled after she ran up the steps to the diner.  
"I will talk to you about it later" Lorelai told Luke.  
"I wanted him top pay!" She said walking out of the diner with her daughter,"No! not just pay, doe. He should have died , but I pitied his poor father so I left before anything else could happen." Lorelai said fashioning a sneaky smile.  
"Oh Mommy!" Rory said before hugging her mother. They walked together to the house eachother close as ever.

----------------------------------------------3 months after the attack------------------------------------  
"Jess! You said you would be ready an hour ago! We can't be late." Rory yelled to her boyfriend.  
"I'll be out in 1 second. There we go." He said walking out of the bathroom wiht a suit and dress shoes.  
"Nice and sexy." She said pecking him on the lips.  
"Come on you said yourself you didn't wanna be late. I wouldn't wanna go if it was anyone else." He said.  
"I know your hate of cemetaries, Baby." Rory said," But you know Honor asked me to go to this." She said with a smile that no human words could discribe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-**

A/U know what your thinking He's dead! Finally!!!! well there will be a sequal plus all the othe awsome story I'm going to write. Love you ALL!!! thanx for the support! Peace!


	10. Author's new note

A/U

Ok I don't like to listen to people who complain so I changed the chapter. It is now rated T for Teen. I don't really want my readers to think I just wrote stuff like that. Thank you for reading. Hope you like the sequal.  
Love  
Dark.Cascade


End file.
